1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power supply unit and an image forming device having the power supply unit.
2. Related Art
In general, a power supply unit is provided in an image forming device to supply voltages to components in the image forming device. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-086742A discloses a technique in which a voltage is outputted on a secondary side of a converter transformer, and switching control is performed for controlling an activation state of a primary side of the converter transformer based on an output voltage on the primary side of the converter transformer.
Regarding an image forming device having a cover through which a user can access a high voltage generation circuit provided in the image forming device to generate a high voltage, a technique where high voltage output is cut off with an interlock switch when the cover is opened has been proposed.